A Collection of Short Stories
by AcidColored
Summary: 100 theme challenge. Using multiple pairings, each chapter will have a different theme, and probably a different rating. I will try to stay fluffy but i might venture elsewhere. Warning for possible violence, fluff, and anything else that might be awkward or terrifying.
1. 63: Cold Embrace

I'm very sorry if this gets all smashed together. I've tried to fix it 3 times and it just keeps smashing it together into one big block of nasty.

I'm sorry for any inconveniences.

63\. cold embrace

sniper x spy

mild fluff

* * *

Winter was here, but it wouldn't last long, just another cold day. Sniper had his van to himself and the few blankets he owned, and the one from his room inside the base, are wrapped round himself as he drank his decaf coffee. Cold and alone, just the way he would be till Spy decided that dropping in was a good idea. Which would be relatively soon if the damned spook kept his promise.

A slight creak of the door opening and the mist from the BLU Spy uncloaking was all Sniper needed. He was pleased with the spies arrival but not pleased a the fact the door had been opened.

"Close the damn door. You're lettin' the heat out." He barked at the shorter man.

The spy rolled his eyes and then went to close the door but stopped right before touching it which earned him an irritated sigh from Sniper. He closed the door after he got the reaction he knew he would get.

"Your strong 'atered for ze cold will never cease to amaze me, amour." He purred out and began to move slowly to the man wrapped in blankets and setting on a small crate by his 'coffee' table.

"'N' your ability ta only wear a scarf 'n' a thick coat will always amaze me." The irritable tone in Sniper's voice was making itself more present with the cold weather.

Spy smirked and made his way over to the Aussie. He wrapped his lanky arms around the Bushman. "I could warm you up if zat's what you want." He spoke, leaving wisps of warm air on Sniper's ear.

The red shuttered slightly and smiled. "That might be what I want." He placed his hands onto Spy's.

"Let's move to your bed." Spy purred into Snipers neck, leaving little kisses as he went up to Sniper's ear.

"It's to cold to root." Sniper complained blushing slightly.

"Non. My suggestion is a simple act of keeping warm." He smiled wider at the red's suggestion none the less. "Maybe another time, but for now we'll move to your bed."

Sniper stood up and bundled the blankets up in his arms. "Yeah, good idea."

The Duo moved from the area that Sniper claimed was his 'living room' to his bed. Sniper crawled up first to get the blankets re-situated and once they were placed back in a less chaotic bundled mess he called Spy up. The French man climbed up and took his spot holding Sniper to his chest.

"Don't ya usually like this ta other way?" Sniper asked burring his face into Spy's suit front.

"Yes, but you are the one in need of warmth." Spy said holding Sniper to his chest. "We could give up some of our clothing, if you would like, monsieur."

It seemed more like a joke more than a real suggestion so Sniper blew it off. "Nah, I'm good here." Sniper nuzzled the BLU's chest.

This day was getting better and better. Warmth, a nice Spy to cuddle into and he had forgotten all about the crisp cold weather.

* * *

First I must apologize for the shortness of this Story. I'm still not sure if I should post all of the prompts together as one bit list of ficlets and such or if I should give them their own stories.

Well tell me what you guy's think.


	2. 32: Exploration

Wow, its been longer than I would have liked it to be. Very sorry for that.

Here's another part of the theme challenge. I'll have more up in the next few days/weeks (depending on hos busy I am)

* * *

32\. Exploration  
pyro x Engineer (Texas toast)  
fluff

* * *

"You sure about this?" The Texan's voice was soft and had lost some of its thick accent. He currently was setting on his bed, clad only in his under shirt and a pair of old, blue jeans. His boyfriend set across from him. For, what might have been the seventh or maybe eighth time, only in his under shirt and loose fitting pants.

Pyro took a deep breath. "Y-yeah." He nodded but his hands began to squeeze and wring against each other. Giving away his discomfort.

Engineer decided it was better not to ask again before moving closer on the bed. He placed one calloused hand onto the knee closest to him. Engineer glanced up to see Pyro was looking at the invading hand and biting his bottom lip.

Engineer opened his mouth again but closed it when Pyro looked up at him. His eyes burned with determination. Engineer focused his eyes back down to Pyro's knee. He worked his hand a bit, feeling the tense muscles underneath the warm fabric.

The Texan was surprised when Pyro lifted his own hand and placed it on Engineer's shoulder, bringing him a bit closer.

Pyro kissed him. It was short and sweet, not nearly as nice as the ones they had shared before but it was still nice.

After they parted Pyro's free hand came up and cupped Engineer's face. Engineer looked into the eyes of the man he loved. The deep eyes that had seen so many terrible things as a child.

The firebug's thumb smoothed over Engineer's cheek, down to his chin, then over his thick bottom lip. The hand placed on Engineer's shoulder worked its way down his arm then back up under the short sleeve of Engineer's red shirt.

Pyro sighed and ran his hand back up and down Engineer's arm. They were warm, covered in thin soft hair, but still thick with muscle and the firm feeling of being used. From the hard work and manual labor.

Pyro closed his eyes and just let the feeling of Engineer's skin touching his skin melt in. He was letting him touch him and he was touching him in return.

The thick hand, that had been resting on Pyro's knee, moved up and down in a few soft movements.

Engineer scooted a tad bit closer, so that the two's knees were touching. Nothing too big, just a bit more contact. Pyro seemed to like it, though he was a bit unsure looking right, before that burn in his eyes came back.

One of Engineer's hands came up to cup the fire bug's face.

"You're really sure about this? I mean last time we got ta touchin' you-" Engineer started worrying on his large bottom lip. Visions of the pyromaniac falling silent, punching him, then walking out of his room; seemingly in a tranced state, just to find him later, burning half of their base. What ever past experience the boy had with touching Engineer didn't want to set the man off again.

"Engie, I'm sure." He sounded confident. Like he was ready, more than what Engineer knew he was.

Pyro's other hand made its way to Engineer's thigh, rubbing up and down softly, but with a slight spark of determination. The other had mover back up and over to touch the Texan's neck and collar bone.

Engineer kept his hands still for the most part, letting the firebug get used to how he felt. He moved the hand, that had been cupping Pyro's face, down to stroke his cheek, then his jaw, and down to his neck and shoulder; mimicking what Pyro was doing.

With a shaking breath Pyro opened his eyes. "I-I told you…it wasn't to bad." He looked proud of himself before tentatively taking his hands back. He second guessed himself and let his left hand fall to Engineer's knee.

"That's enough explorin'. You ready for bed?" Engineer wasn't ready to sleep, he could have pulled a few extra hours himself but Pyro had probably used up all his energy on trying to look brave and not freaking out. Today he had went a bit farther than he had gone in the three months that the two had been dating.

Today was a big step forward for the little firebug and Engineer was proud.

* * *

It's short but i hope It's fluffy enough for ya.

Next up...Probably more Texas toast.

I'm very sorry for you who do not like that pairing but it is my OTP so OTL I'll try another pair later on. Maybe some Red Oktoberfest or something...yeah...sounds nice


	3. 99: Friendship

99 friendship

Pyro x Engineer (Texas toast)

Basic friendliness and character interactions.

* * *

The colorful world wasn't constantly poking at his head.

Light streams of music did play almost constantly, but those rare moments when it would break Pyro's attention was always some other place so he wouldn't even notice when the music died down and the voices of his team mates would fill his ears. Then, just like that, he was drawn back by something distracting him from his distraction. It was gun fire. Loud and close by.

Pyro turned his head and noticed the BLU team's Soldier was headed their way. He had just taken out their Soldier and was headed for them. "Mhhhhm!" Pyro turned around and saw the Engineer gathering up his supplies to move quickly.

The BLU Soldier made his way to where the Pyro was standing -ready to fight. The attacker was dosed in a rainbow and sparkles. The music was back at full blast and Pyro giggled with the little cupid as it wriggled about on the ground enjoying the feeling of the warm colors.

After the poor thing was nearly in tears it faded away. Back to its home, most likely to calm down. Pyro smiled. This was such a good job! He turned around to head after his good friend.

Engineer was already making his way down another hall. He stopped quickly to set up his sentry and wait for the Pyro to catch up. He had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

The day ended with an almost tie but the RED team pulled through and won. The cheering group of RED's poured into the living area to ready their dinners.

Soldier was yelling about how the microwave was to complicated and un-American and Scout was yelling about how Soldier should move his ass because he's not the only hungry man in the room. Then Demo counted the 'men' in the room and said he had only seen seven men since he joined and Scout was definitely not one of them.

Pyro stood off with his already cooked meal. They all understood how he liked to be the first to use the oven. He liked teasing the fire to life. He then made his way to his room to eat the cooling meal in private.

The music had died down form earlier and the ability to understand that they were on a battle field and everything wasn't made of rainbows and kittens, was returning to him.

He sighed as he shut the door behind him. Maybe he would be less lonely if he just ate in the kitchen with the rest…Like a normal person.

A quick glance over to the old wooden dresser confirmed that Mayor Balloonicorn was still on vacation. He hoped the mayor had slowed down his drinking. He was supposed to be relaxing not drinking himself into another coma.

The firebug had just finished up and was about to bring the plate back to the kitchen when there was a knock. Was that at his door? Was it? Maybe someone was just knocking on someone else's door really loudly. The knocking started up again. It was at his door! He pulled his mask down and jumped up to answer it.

"Mhhm?" He questioned as he opened it. It was Engineer, standing there, smiling slightly, and holding his hard hat in his work hardened hands.

"Howdy Pyro. Jus' came ta see how yu're doin'." The Texan looked a bit hopeful…like he was wanting Pyro to do something. Well, Pyro was bored so why not ask what he needed.

"Mhm?" He opened the door a bit more after looking around to see if Engie had brought any of the others with him. He hadn't, which was good.

"So Medic's lettin' us borrow his record player an' I thought you might want to know." What ever the Texan had said after that had been lost as Pyro just stared at him, watching his lips move with ever word. Just like that the music faded.

"Ya'll right? " Pyro flinched back a bit when a gentle touch to his right arm brought him back from his…his…concentration? Yeah, that sounded better than creepy stare.

Pyro nodded quickly hoping that he didn't seem to awkward. Probably not.

"Alright. I guess just stop by the rec. room any time ya feel like hearin' somethin' other than what Scout thinks 'is quality television'." And with that he was off with a small wave. Pyro watched him go. Yeah, that wasn't creepy. He told himself after he closed the door.

He set down on his bed. The old springs squalled in protest. how could the beds be so old when they had only been at 2Fort for a little over a month? Can people just buy old beds? Who wants an old bed anyways?

He pulled the thin blanket from the bottom of the bed. Pulled it around himself after had laid down. He couldn't feel the blanket through the suits rubber. One of his hands found his glove and tugged at the finger of it. No, he didn't want to take the suit off. It was like a second home now.

The sounds of Soldier yelling filled the still air of his room. Then what sounded like Medic threatening him. Oh, it went quiet. That could be a good sign or a very bad one. The barking tone of Soldier, probably yelling about how Medic can't tell him what to do because he's the leader of the team, followed by some loud noises and a door slamming.

If the firebug had to guess it was over medic's record player and how Soldier might have been abusing the thing.

Pyro chuckled to himself. What a fine mess of people he had found himself with. He thought of one in particular before the colors that came with rest swallowed his vision.

Then just like that there was a loud banging on his door accompanied by an order to wake up and a threat of what would happen if he was not to follow said order.

He stretched, grabbed his toothbrush off the night stand and hurried off to the bathroom. Being the first one in there he did his business, quickly scrubbed his teeth, then hurried out to drop off his tooth brush and get to the kitchen before the hordes of hungry tired mercenaries flooded the small eating space.

Toast, a glass of milk, and hastily made scrambled eggs. He plucked up his plate and went off to his room to eat. The longing to stay long lost in his mind with the new need to eat. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day right? Or was that lunch? The importance of which meals were more important were trumped by the importance of the fact he had food now, and that's what mattered.

It was gone quickly, gathered up, and taken to the kitchen. Then, unlike most other days, he stayed and did his dishes along with what ever was in the sink.

Scout just gave him a look like he had just seen Saxton Hale punt a little girl across a football field. Medic's look of disbelieve wasn't as awkward as Scout's but it got the point across.

Spy looked up from his tea and huffed. "If 'e can do zee dishes wiz out being asked why can't you do zem, Scout?" Spy rose an eyebrow and stole a glanced at the runner.

"How was I supposed ta know the freak would do dishes?" Scout retorted, shoving a bit of cereal into his mouth.

The bickering continued even after Pyro had finished and went back to his room to check over his equipment.

Soon the bickering group of mercenaries were all called to the supply room for the count down.  
The numbers hit zero and they all rushed out of the small room, some faster than others.

This particular day was uneventful. It ended in another near tie but with BLU winning which left the RED's to be lectured by Soldier about how they need to up their game and kill more BLUs.

Pyro zoned out for most of it but was brought back to Earth when another hand touched his shoulder. He tightened his grip on his make shift flame thrower and looked in the direction of the hand. It was Engineer, he really needs to stop that touching thing, its starting to get a bit freaky…but in a not totally undesirable way. Which was weird.

"Headin' out." He nodded towards the door.

Pyro smiled but knew Engineer couldn't see it through his optical mask.

"Hey, Mumbles. Me an' the guys were talkin' an' they think your some kinda monster," Engineer chuckled. "I know you're human under there an' I wanted ta know if you wanted ta try bein' friends…Not that I think your some monster or somethin' this is just that, ya know, I know ya've feelings under there and no one, besides maybe Sniper, want to be alone forever." He was looking at the ground more than directly at Pyro.

Wait he wanted to be friends? "MHHH!" Pyro clapped his hands together and smiled, though he knew the shorter man couldn't see it. It had been a lot time sense the firebug had someone who called him a friend.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. I have a fire pit out back, I only really head out there when I want some alone time." Engineer tilted his hat in the slightly taller man's general direction. "Guess I'll see ya out there tanight. Around eight would be a nice time."

A quick nod in agreement from the rubber suited man and Engineer was off to take care of his after battle business. Pyro rushed to his room to sort out a change of under clothing. Pyro was sure the Texan could smell how bad his undershirt stank.

He pulled down the small zipped on his suit. The Mayor chimed in that Pyro should probably change his pants too. No need in half-assing the job. Pyro nodded in agreement and stripped down to his rainbow print boxers with the little lollipops all over them. His favorite pair.

He picked a tight fitting long sleeved shirt and some thinner pants. He was planning on bathing later, after everyone had went to bed, so no need in dirtying a pair of cleaner boxers up when he would just change later.

After changing and zipping back up his suit the fire bug took a seat on the floor next to his small smoke damaged desk. He pulled open the bottom drawer and pulled out an old coloring book.

No use in being bored while he waited. The crayons, old and smoke damaged, were farther in the desk. He grabbed a few shades: red, orange, purple, and green. Then started coloring on a page that had the smiling face of a dog setting under a rainbow.

Pyro made his way to the back of the base. How hard could a fire pit be to find? The only things behind the base were boxes, some weeds, and a giant fence.

He rounded the corner, hopping to find Engineer but was greeted by some large crates. Well crap.  
Alright, so he had just passed where Sniper's 'house' was and was now behind the base. Where could Engineer have decided to hide, seriously? There are only so many places you can escape to at their base.

Pyro decided to take a look behind a a stack of crates. He placed his hand on a light pink crate that read 'This side up, fragile' With an arrow pointed left. Someone wasn't taking care of this obviously fragile crate. It must have been filled with rainbows. Maybe they belonged to Scout. He had heard their spy talking about how much Scout loved rainbows…or was it how much he hated rainbows? Well which ever it was Pyro would make sure to bring him the crate later, maybe drop it by his room.

"Hey, mumbles," A thick accented voice greeted him as he rounded the crate. "glad ya could make it. I was startin' ta think ya might went an' blown me off." Engineer was setting by the fire pit, holding his guitar. There was a six pack of beer setting beside him.  
Pyro waved and set on the ground a little ways off from him, but not completely on the other side of the fire pit.

"I was thinking about startin' the fire but," Engineer started. "I figured you might want to since ya know, you like fires so much." He set the guitar beside his seat, a smaller box that was tilted on its side.

Pyro clapped his hands again. "Mh whhd whmm mm!" He crawled closer to the fire.

"Now I have some beers with me, but I didn't think ya would want one seein' as ya never take ya mask off." Engineer droned on about…something. Pyro was distracted by the fire. The small spirals of yellows and  
purples. It looked so inviting with all of its sparkles. The deep ruby color at its base that slowly melted into light pinks and purples.

"Uhm, Pyro?" Engineer reached forward and gingerly placed his gloved hand on the man's shoulder. He jumped and looked over at Engineer. He knew that he must have startled him. Guess he wasn't paying' attention. Engineer thought to himself.

Pyro cocked his head to the said like a confused dog.

"It's nothin', nothing important." Engineer smirked over at him, one of those friendly lop sided smirks that the Texan gave when he being friendly or trying to think.

Pyro nodded. Crap, he must have zoned out pretty bad. He had a pang of guilt in his chest, but it was to late.

They set around the fire for a bit, listening to Engineer play his guitar and sometimes sharing a few one sided words. It was better than when Pyro would be stuck in his room all day with nothing to do other than just watch the mayor drink himself into unconsciousness, or color. Coloring was a good hobby.

Pyro stole a glance over to Engineer. The Texan seemed to be distracted by his guitar. Pyro looked over to him again. He shifted himself so he was facing the man. Wow, for having such thick fingers they were awfully flexible.

Engineer caught a glance at pyro and had to double take. He stopped mid strum, caught off guard and embarrassed.

"Sorry Py. Guess I got caught up in the moment." He apologized and tucked the instrument off to the side.  
A low pitched whining noise came from the man on the ground in from of him. He sounded like he was protesting the fact Engineer had stopped playing.

He stared at the masked man for a few seconds before smirking again. "I'll start again if ya want." Pyro nodded and Engineer picked up his instrument and started again. The same steady melody filled the air.

Pyro shifted so he was setting closer to Engineer and facing the fire. If this is what friends did all the time, Pyro liked it. He should have tried to make friends sooner.

* * *

Sorry this took so long. My Beta's been under a lot of emotional stress.

The others will be out soon but I might slow down a bit seeing as how Summer's just a few days away.

As always if there are any errors please please let me know so I can fix them.


	4. 94: Reality

94\. Reality

Heavy x Medic (Red Oktoberfest)

Interactions and a few feelings here and there.

kind of an AU. By kind of I mean i tried to give it a more war like feel. If you don't like anything AUs or anything AU like don't read.

* * *

Thin lips opened to accept a small food filled fork. It went in and slid out clean. The plate placed in front of him was still piled high with potatoes and what could barely pass as 'meat'.

That's what you get when all of your belongings are one hundred percent Mann co. quality. Everything on, around, and under the man was the lowest quality that Mann co. could muster up. It was a wonder that his fork didn't shatter into metal toothpicks.

Medic blinked himself back to Earth. He was watching him again. It was hard when huge hands delicately held small silverware and his huge frame set on the old wooden bench of the mess hall without breaking it in two.

He was an intriguing specimen, but adding in the fact he had a god complex made everything that much more fascinating. Given his size and strength he had all the right in New Mexico, if not he world, to have his god complex.

Medic eyed the 'food' in front of him, skeptical of if it had any nutritional value at all. Despite what his brain was screaming at him he began to eat, keeping an eye on the Russian monster across the room from him.

It was odd sitting alone. Their teams large Russian Heavy always set with him, on most occasions. Tonight he had informed the head medicine man that he was going to set with one of their teams Engineers and the Engineer's friend, a Demoman. It would only be for a few days. It was so they could brain storm ideas for possible new weapons.

Medic could handle this. It would leave him with time to reminisce about his past and where he might plan to go after his contract with R.E.D. ended. If he didn't' get killed off in the war than he could seem himself heading back to Germany and finding a wife.

That was a thought for a crazy man, which the head Doctor was not. His longing thoughts for the giant wouldn't allow him to ever think of looking for someone else. No matter how unsocially acceptable it was.

He remembers one conversation he over heard between several young scouts. It was one of the few times he's actually heard one of his team mates getting confronted about their sexual preferences. The young man, with short dark brown hair and olive skin, said something close to the lines of 'It's not gay if it's war and there's no girls around.'

Sadly once they noticed the presence of the head Doctor they scurried away before they had the chance to finish their conversation. Medic had been quite interested to see where the brown haired young man's argument would go but he guessed it wasn't meant to be.

A large mouth opened in an overly joyous laugh which ended with the smaller, blond, and google wearing man to be slapped on the back. A loud 'oof' escaped him as he bumped the table. It was loud enough to catch the head Doctors attention and several others who were close by.

Maybe if the Engineer was hurt he could go over to 'lend his assistance'. The short man was unscathed; Even came out of it laughing once he caught his breath.

Medic forked his meal again and settled that eating half of it would be enough to keep him full. Any more might make him vomit and being sick wasn't on the Doctor's list of things to do.

He grabbed his plate and made the short journey to the 'kitchen' section of the mess hall. He dropped it ungracefully into the sink filled with soapy water.

"Ya couldn't have cleaned your plate?" An angry voice whined from behind him. The Doctor turned to see that it was one of the newer Scout's who had been given the beautiful and rewarding job of being the dishwasher for tonight, if not for the next month.

The German caught the boy's eye and deadpanned a sarcastic 'Sorry.' Before walking away with the tails of his jacket trailing behind him.

His Heavy was laughing again. He must be enjoying himself with his newly found comrades. He glanced over and saw the larger man slapping the short man's back again.

He must really be having fun. He thought to himself as he made his way to the exit. Which was conveniently placed several feet from the table of chuckling army men. The German wished, if only for a second, that they would invite him to set with them. He might not have the same interests but it would be nice to talk to someone out side of the few nurses who hovered around the sickbay. Hopefully the rumor of him being a 'cannibalistic nut case' hadn't reached them yet.

He drifted down the hall way feeling alone. Maybe his friend would visit him later that night to help him organize his folders again, his desk was getting over crowded again and the Medic couldn't find the time to do it himself.

The door clicked open, his heels clicked as he walked to his desk, and the door clicked when it finally swung shut. If he worked fast he could get done with some of the sorting and filing. He could also use his time on more important things such as Writing down todays casualties and who bothered to stop by the sick bay to heal their wounds instead of bothering the on field doctors with something as simple as a stab wound. Some people could be such babies about pain.

Sure he could just tell one of the nurses to organize the stacks of paper work but honestly he didn't trust them. It also gave him an excuse to get the Heavy in his office. Besides helping he was also nice company, or he was until these feelings started making themselves increasingly more persistent.

He would catch himself glancing at the man when he didn't think he was looking, let his eyes wonder over his body when eh was supposed to be digging healed in bullets out of his chest and shoulders, and he would even catch him wondering if his friend would ever like him back.

They had been partnered together for several months now. Six to be exact. The Head Doctor had obviously been at war longer but that didn't mean his Russian friend didn't head into battle like a killing machine.

These were the thoughts that kept him awake at night. Thoughts of the muscular back of his close friend framed by the light red glow of his Medigun, and blood streams. There were also more erotic thoughts that kept him awake but those were for laying in bed and reminiscing not when he was at the desk and trying to work.

A light knock caught him off guard, he ended up stuttering. "C-come in." He called while trying to straighten out the massive stack of paper on the left of his desk.

The huge familiar frame of his Heavy entered into the sickbay. "Greetings, Doktor." He called while closing the door behind him. The Russian man made his way to the other side of the large desk. Part of his body was hidden by the massive stack of paper.

A deep chuckle bubbled up playfully from the man. "Doktor needs to keep cleaner." He grabbed a stack of papers and moved it from the desk to his lap. It was easier to look at the tiny text when it was closer to him.

Medic smiled towards his friend. He was an amazing man and nothing would prove the Doctor other wise. With how close he was sitting he could have just reached out and touched his arm. Nothing could stop him besides the Russian giant himself. But in reality the Russian could just break his hand and leave if the touch was really that unwanted.

"Heavy," He started. " I know ve're not supposed to tell our names but I zhink ve have grown close enough zhat it vould be nice to know zhe name of zhe person who helps you daily on zhe field." He looked to his friend, hoping he was paying attention. It wasn't all a lie. He did want to know his friend's name but its also nice to know the name of the man you're crushing on.

Heavy glanced up from the paper. "Makes sense, Doktor." He kept eye contact with the medic waiting for him to tell him his name. When the name didn't come he looked back to his paper.

Medic looked down after Heavy went back to the paper. He should have said something instead of just starring at him. "My names Hans." He stated but didn't look up.

Heavy nodded. That name fit his doctor. "I am Mikhail. My family calls me Misha."

Heavy always talked clearer when they were alone. He said it was easier being seen as a huge idiot rather than what he actually was, smart and caring. Of course English was difficult for him but he put more work into his words when it was just them.

The head Doctor's heart jumped in his throat. "Misha…It makes you sound smaller zhan you actually are mein Freund." Both men laughed at the thought of Mikhail being smaller.

Hans went back to reading over the death reports. They had lost less men than they had all month. This was impressive and definitely an improvement to how bad they lost last month.

Several more Engineers and Heavy's than they were used to, but you had to make sacrifices. Those Heavy's might have died, but Mikhail wouldn't be taken down so easily.

There were several notes on troops who had been sent home. Most of them were because they were too injured to stay. Non sense Hans could fix them. He was the head Doctor after all. But seeing as how he wasn't trusted with him meant that R.E.D. didn't trust him enough to fix them properly or the wounds were so bad the only option was to send them on their way.

Must have been pretty bad.

"Doktor?" Medic looked up to his friend. "I am going to sleep for night."

Hans smiled and waved over to his friend in a dismissive fashion. "Good night, Mikhail." The name felt weird and stiff on his tongue do to his accent.

Mikhail set the paper down and rounded the desk to the door but stopped before reaching it.

The German doctor kept his eyes on the paper in his hands. The sound of the door not opening caught his attention. It wasn't like he was actually reading the paper anyways. He was really just trying to look busy.

"Hans." The Russian said in a hushed tone. Like he was hoping that his words might go unnoticed by the other.

Hans looked at his friend. His large friend looked a bit nervous, maybe even unsure. It was an odd look for a man with his personality.

Mikhail straightened slightly and smiled. "You may call me Misha, also." He left with a click and the soft drop of his boots as he made his way down the long hallway.

Hans waited for the foot falls to become quiet before he stood, walked to the door that led to his room, locked himself in his room, and ungracefully fell into his bed.

Maybe reality wasn't what he thought it was. Maybe reality could be kind to him. Tomorrow he would see just how kind reality could be.

* * *

Two uploads in one day? Crazy.

As always please tell me if there are any errors.


	5. 14: Judgment

I'm sooo sorry this one is so late. It was setting around on my new computer, which doesn't have spell check(and the fact it doesn't have spell check really makes me not want to write.), but i worked up the courage to finish this one.

I'm also very sorry if any parts don't make since.

I wanted to post this now and my beta is going to be away for possible 2 weeks. So if you find any parts that are confusing please tell my about them and I'll fix them.

For now read and enjoy.

* * *

14\. Judgment

soldier

angst/self reflection/fighting

* * *

Jane Doe. He wasn't a bad person. Just messed up in the head. One might even say he was mentally unstable. He was rejected from every single branch of the army. Feeling dejected he bought his own ticket, flew to Europe, and began to kick some serious nazi ass.

Thats what he would tell anyone and everyone who asked. He would tell you even if you didn't ask. He was a soldier and everyone would know he was.

He was not a civilian. He was a hard working soldier of the American army. He had a helmet and a shovel so what other proof did he need? A medal? He had plenty of those. They were all hand made by himself for himself.

So, one might ask, why was Jane Doe wandering around a dimly lit cemetery in a town he didn't recognize? Honestly the soldier couldn't answer that question. If you asked him, being hims, he would lie and tell you it was confidential or none of your hippy loving business.

He was lost with nothing but the clothing on his back, a shovel, and his lucky helmet. Not much different than when he first arrived in Poland. The only difference being that when he arrived in Poland he learned how to shoot guns. Now he knew how to shoot guns but was still as lost as he was when he first arrived. He also wasn't as cold as when he first stepped off the plane. He was actually pretty warm.

Jane wandered deeper into the monochromatic gray colored place of death.

Even though he had been a mercenary for almost five years he still couldn't stop the chill that ran down his spine. Something about this place was unsettling. It could be the huge hole, that led to hell, that he passed earlier but that wasn't anything notable.

He came to a large cliff. Though it was rough looking there were just enough gaps in the dirt and loose roots that he could climb up.

He shoved his military grade boot into one of the higher up holes, threw his arms up to grab hold of the edge then attempted to pull himself up. The dirt under his foot crumbled and he toppled backwards. He landed on his ass with a grunt. His helmet bounced up and thumped back down.

He was a soldier. climbing a simple cliff, it wasn't even big enough to be considered a cliff, should be easy for him.

Jane threw his right arm to the earth to help push himself back up then marched back to the ledge to repeat his trick but in a different area.

He successfully pulled himself to the top of the ledge. The dirt under his left boot began to tremble and right as it collapsed into a tiny pile of useless dirty Jane hoisted himself to the top.

He stood, knocked the dust from his jacket, and looked back towards the cemetery. It was rather large and had lots of tiny buildings poking up everywhere. What were those called, the BLU soldier mused to himself.

Abandoning the thought he turned on the heels of his boots and marched down the dusty street he had climbed onto.

He knocked his helmet back to take in the town around him. It was dark, dirty, and probably crawling with communists. No American town would be in such decay. The American government would have made sure of it.

The soldier stopped his march when a deep gurgling sound, like someone choking on blood, caught his attention.

Jane turned to the noise, shovel lifted and ready.

It came again, from who knew where, and Jane was off to look for it. Someone could be in trouble, or even better, there could be an enemy.

Rounding a corner his eyes flew open; not that anyone would be able to see them from under his helmet. A small crowd of monstrous beings were waddling down another empty dust filled street.

Instead of giving them time to register that there was fresh meat to eat in front of them the american charged. Shovel in hand and heart held high.

His shovel cut through the air and collided with one of the shorter monster's necks. It was a clean cut and sprayed the Soldier in what looked like a darker blood than his own.

A clawed hand reached for Jne before he could watch the short twisted body fall tot eh earth. Well, what he thought was earth.

Jane was pulled violently into the midst of the angry confused monsters. One clawed at his chest, causing painful cuts through Jane's Mann Co. issued uniform.

He kicked it in the chest as it tried to lean down to close the distance between them. It fell a few feet from his and knocked over a shorter thinner enemy.

The soldier was back to his feet and swung his shovel around to keep them more than an arm distance away from him.

A larger more muscular one ripped Jane from the earth by his shovel. It commenced shaking him violently, trying to get him to release the shovel.

It only succeeded in using the soldier to knock a thinner monster, that looked like it was covered with needles, down.

The needles that pierced his skin stung but he could deal with it. He was a soldier. Soldier's were tough men. The toughest of men.

His shovel could last a bit with out him. Jane released it so that he would be thrown, head first, into a cloth wrapped monster. It screeched but instead of attempting to get back up it just held onto Jane and started heating itself to unreasonable temperatures at an unreasonably fast rate.

The soldier screeched and pried himself free just as the beast burst into a flurry of flames.

Every thing was a blur as he slammed his fist into the nearest body, once, twice, then again until it fell still. He didn't stay long. He pulled himself off of the bloody beaten monster and onto another.

This one tried to pull itself away from Jane. Jane laughed at the sound of breaking bones and ripping flesh.

With a spring he was up again and ready to smash the thing's skull in but it was gone.

Instead of letting his eyes follow the trail of blood that was slowly forming farther from the mangled broken legs; Jane paid more attention to the needled monster running at him

He dodged it but it scrapped his right side a bit. The slight stinging only fueled the soldier's rage and determination.

He did a roll at his shovel, he needed his weapon. A heavy and blunt object crashed into his back when he tried to get up.

It came down again and knocked the air from his lungs a second time.

Just barely having enough time to draw in a breath he rolled away and avoided a harder hit. The pipe smashed into where his head was seconds before.

Taking in another deep breath he let out a battle cry and smacked the thin gray human shaped creature. The collision made a loud cracking noise. Jane hoped he had broke its neck with the force he hit it with.

If he hadn't broken its neck he would make sure it didn't have a use for it. Necks are pointless with out a head.

His shovle was grabbed agian by the larger monster. The american's feet left the ground again. He growled in anger but was threw into a wall. His only cushion was a darker gray monster with a large swirl in its skull.

The creature exploded on impact. Leaving soldier covered in thick red blood and having cuts from bone shrapnel.

Jane threw his arms down to attempt another move at getting up. To protect himself. A white pain hit through the soldier. It was coming from his abdomen. He glanced down and found what looked like a rib sticking out from his side.

He ripped it out, holding onto it like it was a knife. He ran, ignoring his pain and the blood pouring freely from his body.

The rib mad itself home in the needled monsters chest, then its head, before returning to its chest. Jane's hand stung from the multiple punctures they just received but he pressed on. It was a live or die situation.

Strong arm pulled him back and the long nails dug into his shoulders, like knife. The creature leaped onto his back, forcing him to stumble forward and almost spear himself on the sharp needles of the now dead monster.

Jane ducked, still taking some needles to the right arm and neck but leaving the lanky monster secured by the needle instead of himself.

It was just hi and the over sides monstrosity. Jane, being slower than he would ever admit to his men, Was knocked painfully back into the brick wall of a building.

He opened his mouth for a breath but ended up yelling. "This is my street now!" He charger the beast. It draw its arm back to punch the soldier again, he ducked and moved to stand behind the creature.

Before it had time to turn and smash him into paste Jane leaped, shovel threw forward. He dug it deep into the monster's back.

It turned with a deep wailing sound, like it was in pain or just really pissed off.

The soldier took no chances, he skipped around it and stabbed it again fro good measure.

The huge thing fell, still struggling to pull its self up with its massive arms that had flash twisted around them. Thicker in some places and so thin i other's that it might just rip and start bleeding with no help.

Jane kicked it in the side, earning another cry. He didn't give in he threw his shovel to the side, took the monster's face in one hand and began punching it with all his might.

The thing should know better then to think that just because it was bigger that it was better than him.

He turned to retrieve his shovel from the broken asphalt. It had landed with its blade facing upward, nestled between to thick pieces of asphalt. Something heavy tripped the soldier on his way to his beloved trenching device.

Panic flashed through Jane's eyes as he tumbled forward.

The blade cut deep into half of his throat. The blood sprayed freely over his shovel and the black rock around it.

He barely got a glace down to his feet where the half body of one of the thinner monsters appeared. It had a blood trail leading from it to farther down the road. Funny that he never paid attention to the little details.

The light drained from his eyes, a deep set frown on his face, and the last thought he had was of the fact that maybe he shouldn't be so cocky and try to pay attention to the little details.

He woke with a start, coming to just as he hit a wall. A quick glaze told him in was the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

His hands and face felt wet. Had he been crying? Soldier's don't cry. Even when their mother's die. They stand strong with the knowledge that she is going to a better place.

A peek down revealed that it wasn't water that had made his hands wet and sticky. It was blood. Red and stained up to his elbows. It covered some of the front of his body and his legs. His shovel rested at his feet/ he must have dropped it.

This wasn't the enemy base, and it was night, from what he could tell be the slight cold of the air. So no fighting would be happening.

He turned sharply. Maybe the guys would know what was happening.

As he made his way to the common room he heard just how quiet the base was.

* * *

Solly all of your teammates are going to be pissed when they respawn.

Im not sure if this version is better than what i originally wanted but here you go.

The who fight scene is different than originally planned but i just got caught up in 'Of sound mind' and I'm very emotional right now.

oh and FYI it is supposed to seem silent hill-ish. Hope no one is put off by this.


	6. 51: Troubling Thoughts

My Beta is still gone and I, being impatient, couldn't wait to post this.

I wrote this around 4 this morning. I hope you enjoy my late night/early morning fics.

I also have to apologize for the fact it's just over 1000 and a half words. I wanted it to be longer but I ran out of steam.

Also would you guys like it if I but a bit of a description of what is going to happen in the fic or do you like the bit of mistery?

* * *

51\. Troubling Thoughts

Mostly Scout but theres some Medic x Heavy

Scout related happenings and some friendship

"Night!" Scout yelled as he left the Rec. room. He had just finished a game of go fish with the RED's Demoman. Yes it is a childish game but its the only game that the Demoman could wrap his head around after consuming to much liquor in one setting.

A slur of grumbles and a good night reached Scout's ear as he left the room.

"Try not to die of alcohol poisonin' you big idiot!" Was the only response he gave the Demo as he made his way to his moderately warm and not so moderately comfortable bed. The horrible quality of their beds mad Scout realizing why the Demo had claimed the couch in the Rec. room as a bed.

Even though he was a bumbling drunkard he still knew that the couch was softer than the bed. It was smaller and easier to fall off of, and smelt like butt and what ever had been spilt on it in the years that the RED's had been at war with the BLU's but it was softer than the Mann Co. issued beds.

No use in trying to steal the demo's "bed".

He threw the door to his room open and trotted in. The little piece of paper that read "Scout" Fluttered as the door swung closed behind the Boston boy.

He pulled his shoes off, threw them into a pile in the corner of his room, soon followed his socks and shirt.

He gently set his head set and hat on his bedside desk. No need to crush his had or break his headset. That would only piss their Engineer off. He had already fixed it four times in the same month.

Opening the top drawer he fished out one of the girly magazines he had bought on his last trip into town.

Yeah the curvy redhead in the lacy black panties with the thigh highs was definitely something new. He flipped through a few more pages before realizing he really was in the mood. His raging hormones just weren't up for it tonight. Not even the blond with the loss ringlet hair and full breasts, who happened to be in nothing but a tie, could get him going.

Scout knew what this meant. He wasn't going to have a very good night. It only ever happened like this. At least he had a warning. Being young he could pull a sleepless night easily but his job required his attention. If only it was a weekend.

Scout leaned back onto his bed. The old springs creaked sadly as he shifted to a different position.

In his dream he was back at his mother's house, the small apartment that him and his brother's grew up in, not the bigger house she lives in now. It was dark, the shadows seemed sharper and unfriendly as he ran up the stairs to his old apartment.

He swung the door open. His mother was wearing her old light green dress and he hair was tied back in a loose bun. Scout wasn't a twenty something year old anymore. He was a child again. Just past his mother's knees.

He ran for her, she was cooking so he wrapped his little arms around her legs. He went to greet her but no noise came out. She looked down at him like he had said something. She smiled and went back to steering what ever she happened to be making.

A harsh knocking rang through the house, vibrating the walls and sending a shock wave through the tiny Scout. His mother brushed him off of her legs and hurried to the door. Scout followed.

The door opened to reveal a tall looming figure. It crouched and curved its back so it could squeeze into the small apartment.

Its large looming mouth split into a large grin and the mother wrapped her small arms around the beings mid section. Scout stood there in bewilderment. How did that man fit in his house? How did that man and his gray and black man fit into his mom's house? It was already so full.

His other left back to the kitchen and Scout found himself being drawn towards the tall man.

He turned to start running but tripped on himself. The carpet seemed to be being sucked into the man and Scout tried to claw his way away from him. He only ever got closer.

The furniture started being pulled in to the man's ever opening maw. His mother even walked into the room and was picked up and carried away into the man's self.

Scout threw his hand out to her and yelled at her to grab it but she only smiled and accepted her fate.

Scout screamed.

He set up straight in his bed. He trembled slightly, remembering the weird things that just happened in his dream. He laid back to think. His mom didn't have a green dress. Did she?

Thinking about it only made the sinking feeling in his gut worse. He needed to find his cuddle buddy.

He snatched up his worn down pillow, patched blanket, and made his way to Heavy's room.

He knocked a few times before leaning against the cool hard wood of the door. "Hey, fatty, Let me in." He called, trying to be quiet about it but failing. An angry grumble could be heard from a few doors down. It was Soldier, Scout might have woken him up.

The thought of that made Scout's heart drop. Please don't be awake and charge out here to beat me with your shovel and tell me I'm worse than shit. Was the only thought going through Scout's head.

A minute or so later and the shifting from Soldier's diRec. tion stopped. Scout was left in front of Heavy's door, alone, once again. He knocked again.

No response ment he might be in Medic's room.

Scout rolled his eyes dramatically before making his way to the infirmary. He passed the entrance to the Rec. . room and say their pyro putting makeup on the sleeping Demo's face.

The Scotsman was going to be so mad in the morning. Scout chuckled but continued on his way.

He was actually a bit nervous. He had snuck into Medic and Heavy's bed while they slept before and usually woke up before either of them caught him but he just didn't want to wake in on them having any crazy gay sex.

This would be the third time Scout had snuck into Medic's room and Medic never seemed to realize that he was there. He did sleep on the other side of Heavy. Scout should be more happy for the fact that the mammoth of a man never rolled over and crushed hi while he slept.

He cracked the infirmary door open and looked around. Everything was dark and quiet, except for the occasional coo of a dove.

Scout made his way to the door that led to Medic's room. The lights were off which told the young man that they were most likely asleep.

The light squeaking of a loose board made Scout's stomach do a flip, but after realizing they were both still fast asleep he crawled into the bed behind the living wall-of-meat, and passed out. His own raged pillow and blanket to keep him warm.

Scout's dream was reasonably normal. He was playing baseball with some of his old friends but instead of a normal field they were off in the desert somewhere. One of his friends wasn't even someone he remembered seeing. It was some chick with long black hair.

It took a second of thought before he realized it was Miss Pauling. She was in a tight white shirt and a shirt skirt that rode up her thighs when she ran.

One of his friends, an old classmate who moved away right before graduation, ran up and started shaking him lightly. Just enough to be pretty annoying.

"Dude, no!" He pushed at him trying to get him off.

His friend grunted with annoyance and shifted himself away from Scout, looking offended. The world around him started shifting around and teetering to the left slowly.

Scout's eyes opened at the sound of Medic's voice.

"Heavy, I'm trying to sleep" Cooed the German, from the other side of the large Russian man.

"I'm tryin' to sleep too, fatty. Can't it wait till mornin'?" Scout flung his arm behind him to slap Heavy's back good heartedly.

There was a sharp intake of breath. Like right before someone goes underwater, or gets scared. "Scout? Vhat are you doing in here?" The older man set up so he could see the boy laying on the other side of his lover.

Scout chuckled and turned so he was on his back instead of facing the wall away from them."Well Heavy's warm. I got cold." He lied. Medic didn't need to know he had a nightmare and went looking for some safety from something like a bad dream.

"Little Scout had nightmare." Heavy moved his legs around a bit. "Sleeps in my room sometimes."

Scout scold at the bear of a man. "Thanks man. Thanks for makin' me sound like a whimp." Scout rolled back over to face the wall. "And I did check his room but since he's been sleepin' in here I decided to invite myself in.

He heard Medic growl. "I'm assuming I don't have a say in zhis?" Heavy chuckled in response.

"Doesn't happen often Docter."

Medic rolled his eyes. "Fine. Don't touch anyzhing," He laid back down, pulled the cover back over him, and tried to go back to bed with the unwanted bed visitor on the other side of Heavy. "and vake me up zhe next time you decide to invade our privacy."

"Understood, Doc." Scout rolled over to press his face to Heavy's back. At least he didn't get dismembered or thrown out into the hallway.

* * *

I know I could have used the theme for something far more dramatic but Scout and Heavy being bros was to much and I had to write it.

I'm also sorry for any grammar errors. If you spot something please tell me and I'll fix it.

You do capitalize the abbreviation 'Rec.' ...Right?


	7. 6 Obsession

**Note: The creepy stalker Sniper is not my own character and belongs to the same person who came up with Shy Spy. **

Sniper x Spy

Prompt: 6. Obsession

I have no idea what genre this is.

* * *

Spy was outside his base pacing again. The sweat on his brow leaving dark blue patches on his balaclava. He looked perfect; sweaty and a bit flustered. He had no idea he was being watched.

Sniper shifted where he sat. In his nest overlooking the front of the BLU base. The perfect angle to watch Spy as he took his evening run.

Sniper hadn't quite figured out why he went on those runs yet. Maybe so he wouldn't be in that base filled with all those brutish men? It could just be a way to let off any built up irritation. No, knowing the BLU Spy he couldn't get irritated or at least irritated enough to exert himself in such a way.

Sniper smiled to himself, Spy was just so cute. Oh, he got a new tie. Sniper shifted again to follow Spy and try to get a closer look at his chest. He must have bought a new one. Seeing as how Sniper had his old one in his van. Nicked it off his dead body a few days ago.

The memory of running his hands over the firm suit material, dipping his hands around Spy's limp neck, and tugging the tie free made his hands twitch and shake with need.

Caught up in the moment Sniper realized he had lost sight of Spy. He scanned the area, the target of his obsession couldn't have gone too far. It was just barely 8:40. Spy had twenty minutes before he made his way back to his base. To do what? Sniper didn't know but how he craved to.

Spy was resting on some crates. He looked tired, his mouth hanging open and drawing in quick panting breaths, and his eyes closed tight. Spy's hand came up to rub over his abdomen then trailed its way up to undo the first button of his suit jacket.

Images of Spy stripping infront of him hit Sniper like one of the BLU Soldier's rockets. But that was too much to ask for. He was outside for one and knowing Spy he was too shy to even be taking his jacket off. He must be over heating.

Spy rubbed one small delicate hand over the other. Debating whether or not to take his gloves off. He decided against it and leaned back in the slight shade to regain his breath.

He looked like an angel. A sweaty and sadly still mostly dressed angel. How Sniper dreamed of running his hands over that body and feeling the slight stubble of Spy's face under his hands.

This was no time to daydream though. He had an idea, a mission of sorts. He was going to get that jacket, add it to his collection.

Sniper wasn't a Spy but he could be pretty sneaky, or at least he thought so. No time to waste though, he laid his rifle on the crate he was sitting on, and finished off the last bit of his already cold coffee.

Spy was leaning against a larger crate, his jacket tossed off to the side. He would normally be extra careful with his belongings but he was too fatigued. He had skipped breakfast that morning because their Pyro decided to cook. It wasn't that the monster was a bad cook it was just that the Pyro was quite literally a monster in Spy's eyes.

Spy had a fear of fire. Knowing that one of his teammates lived to light things on fire didn't make him feel any more comfortable around them. It made it worse when said teammate took great joy in harassing Spy with fire.

Once such instance was when the firebug caught his tie on fire. Spy had never punched someone so hard in his life or ran quiet as fast...or removed the first layer of his suit with such force. It was an embarrassing part of his life. Demoman, being the only one to witness, never let him live it down.

The sound of shifting fabric drew Spy from his mental torment. He looked over, expecting to see one of his team mates looting through his pockets or maybe just approaching him, probably to tell him dinner was ready.

He wasn't expecting to see the RED Sniper holding his jacket and looking him dead in the eyes.

That was insane. Spy tried to glare at the man but was honestly scared and confused as to what the Sniper was doing with his jacket.

Sniper reacted the only way he knew how. Shove a hand over Spy's mouth and drag him behind the crates.

The feeling of Spy's stubble bristling against Sniper's palm was wonderful. Not really the way he would have liked to first feel it but it was enough. He was feeling it and that was wonderful. He had even pulled Spy to him, 'lightly' tossed him to the ground and was now straddling him.

Everything was moving too fast. Neither was sure of what had just happened. It was all a daze. Spy let out a pained groan as he hit the ground, dust drifting up and causing him to cough.

Then Sniper was on him; holding both of Spy's weak arms above his head, pinned to the ground with one large hand. Were Spy's hands really that small? It only reminded him of how pathetic his tiny frame was. Sniper was probably going to laugh at him for it then kill him. Forced to respawn the next morning: hungry, dirty, and unprepared for battle. He was a cruel man.

Spy opened his eyes when the feeling of his tie being removed caught him off guard

"'elp!" Was all Spy could manage before Sniper covered his mouth with one of his large calloused hands.

"Spook," He began, already breathing heavy with a light blush creeping over his cheeks. "you're either going to follow me back to my van or I'm going shove you in one of those crates where you'll have to wait for a teammate to find you or starve to death." It wasn't an ideal threat, but he sounded serious about it.

Spy inspected Sniper's face. Looking over the different lines and creases, as if they would tell him if the RED Sniper was lying. He ended up nodding.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He pulled Spy to his feet then proceeded to drag Spy behind him, back to his van.

Maybe this wasn't as good of an idea as Spy thought it was and he already thought it was a terrible idea.

Sniper threw open the door to his 'haven' and pushed Spy inside; locking the door behind him.

Sniper's van smelt of sweat, clean clothing, and apricots. A ridiculous combination in Spy's opinion but it's not like he was in any sort of position to have an opinion.

Spy looked anywhere but Sniper's eyes. He didn't want to be in this position but he couldn't help it. He was stuck and not about to start the conversation.

His eyes finally ran out of places to roam so he settled for the floor to the right of Sniper's feet.

Sniper's boots shifted a bit before they took quick steps toward Spy. He looked up and into Sniper's eyes, confused and a bit scared. "I'm not going to hurt you." Then Spy was pushed down. Seated on a small crate, a makeshift chair. Sniper set across from him, most likely on another small makeshift chair.

Spy refused to look at Sniper again. It discouraged the larger man but he tried to not let it get to him. "Spook." Sniper stood up. This caught Spy's attention and he looked over. "I'm not going to hurt you." He rounded the table slowly.

Sniper could see that Spy was visibly shaking and had no reason to believe the man who had just threatened his life then drug him back to his van. He decided to do the only thing that seemed reasonable to him.

Talk to him about his life.

"Its been a long time since I had someone in me van with me. The last time was probably with me teams Engineer. We talked about how he could improve gas milage." Spy looked up at the RED Sniper. He was talking to him like he was a friend and not some person he had just drug back to his van. Was this man insane?

Spy didn't listen much but the parts he did listen too were actually pretty interesting. Sniper had fought an alligator before, when he was little he had a dog named Courage, and he got lost in the outback for a few days the first time he went hunting with his dad. Of course it was nothing Spy could blackmail him with. As if Spy was brave enough to blackmail him.

"So, what about your life." Sniper leaned closer to him, elbows rested on the table, and head in his hands looking content.

Spy stared at him, mouth open, but no words coming out. He was nervous and didn't want to share anything about his life with this creep. This creep that he was supposed to kill for a living.

Sniper smiled. "It's alright if you don't want to share. I have lots of stories," He got up and plucked Spy's tie off of his dashboard. "but first I want to cook you something."

That was his tie, definitely. Why did Sniper have it? Had he been stalking Spy. Oh God the RED Sniper had been stalking him. Spy started shaking again and Sniper tied his arms behind his back. To scared and shaken up to fight back.

"Oh don't cry, mate. I just don't want you attacking me while I cook." He smiled again, a bit of an unsettling look in his eyes and he tied the knot. He gave Spy another smile before heading over to kitchen area of his van.

Spy strained against the tie but it held. He was going to be stuck in here. Sniper was by the only door and any window was too small for him...and closed. So Spy sat where he was. Soon his hands started to go numb but there was nothing he could do about it.

Spy looked up when Sniper placed a bowl of noodles and chopped meat on the table. "It's nothing much but its what I've got."

Spy's eyed drifted back down to the food. It didn't smell awful but he didn't trust it. He just wanted to be back in his own base surrounded by those assholes he called 'friends'. His mouth drew into a tight line of displeasure thinking about eating food this mad man made him.

"Oh yeah. Your hands are tied. I'll just have to feed you." He picked the fork up. He gathered a nice amount onto before lifting it to Spy's lips.

Spy kept his mouth closed but his lips started to twitch with the thought of food.

"Come on mate I'm not a terrible cook." Sniper faked a hurt tone to his voice and Spy reluctantly opened his lips. He chewed and swallowed. Sniper wasn't lying it didn't taste horrid, just a bit off. A tad too much salt.

Sniper fed Spy the rest of the bowl and a little extra. Sniper smiled the whole time which left Spy uncomfortable but still trying to pull off a nervous smile every so often.

"I never thought I would get the chance to have you over. I've been watching you for awhile and you always seemed so shy and uninvolved. I'm one lucky guy."

Spy managed a light hearted chuckle while Sniper washed the dishes.

Sniper toweled the pot, bowl, and silverware dry. "We need to do this more often."

Spy's heart skipped a beat. What, no he didn't want to be tied up and force fed again. Spy nodded anyways. Sniper's smile grew to show his teeth and a bit of gum. Sniper must have either had no idea how to smile or he was trying to be creepy but it sent a chill down Spy's spine.

As quickly as it was there it was gone and Sniper was smirking like normal as he walked over to untie Spy. "You be good now. Eat properly or I'll have to make you." Sniper's hand drifted down Spy's back. Landing on his hands and waiting a second before untying him.

Sniper walked Spy the short distance to his door and even opened it for him. "I'm not giving your tie back." He said as he patted Spy's butt on his way out.

Sniper closed the door and Spy started sprinting back to his base. Flushed, frustrated, and scared.

* * *

I know I said I wasn't going to post here anymore but I have decided I will but it will be slower than on my tumblr.


End file.
